Yakuza
by Orihimex3
Summary: The eastern yakuza branch in Tokio is weakening due to the local and Chinese competition. Forced to make a copperation deal with their western branch, the first problems seem to show. Uncontrolled underling groups, higher ups fighting for might and blood revenge and sneaky police men planing to pin the yakuza down. AU! - Genre: crime, angst, action, romance / multiple pairings


Hey :)

welcome to my yakuza-knb FF :)

Please beware:

- AU(Alternate Universe) - FF plays in the present day in Tokio(no basketball playing), also the charakters are older(20-30)

- slightly OoC-ness (I try to make the characters as authentic as possible but this does happen sometimes)

- further warnings for later lemons, angst, explicit violence and slash (BoyxBoy)

I highly recommend reading this story if you're 18+ (I warned you so please leave if you have problems with the facts above and don't flag ;D)

*Oyabun - 'Father'/Leader of the yakuza

**shatei - 'little brothers' - underlings

***wakagashira - "right hand" of Oyabun - First lieutenant

Aomine's breath came out ragged and shallow.

He felt how his own blood formed a pool under him, slowly causing his body to get cold and his mind to get hazy, when he pressed his soaked fingers on his shuddering chest.

Pain exploded in his mind and for a second the world encased in white, before his vision came back blurry.

With a hiss he turned his head to see his partner dead. His eyes were open but soulless, full of pain and blood was still dribbling from his lips down his chin and nose.

"I'm so fucking going to kill you for this", Aomine rasped, choking and trying to fill his protesting lungs with air, as he tried to get up.

"My, my . . . Still alive? Even though I shot you in the chest a dozen times?", the cold voice asked and a shadow hovered over Aomine.  
Slowly and sluggish a manic grin spread on Aomine's face, as he spat in the shadows direction.

"Go to hell. . ." Seconds later a gunshot ripped through the air.

~ 4 months earlier

"Kise . . .Your hair is pretty enough, so could you please move your fucking ass out here", shouted Aomine grumpily and sounded more than annoyed.

"What the hell? You know I must look professional when representing the company. You think they would let you even in the vicinity of a stock market?", the blond haired asked and came out of the washroom slightly annoyed and fixing his suit again.  
Aomine gave a snorting sound and crossed his arms.  
"As if I even wanted to be there. All those business-penguins in their suits with their suitcases. Thinking about numbers on a display. I like to touch real money and run it through my hands."  
"Yeah that so sounds like you."  
They left the building to get into a black car with tinted windows, throwing themselves on the backseats.  
"To Wakashima Inc. please", Kise advised the driver and let the privacy glass roll up between them again.  
"You know you could dress up a bit . . .more classy occasionally", Kise sighed and turned to the bluenett, which was lighting up a cigarette. "Oh and don't even think about smoking in that car", the blonde haired warned and shot him a dangerous look.  
"Come on. A bit smoke won't kill you. And what's the matter with my clothes. I look good."  
"Yeah, totally. Like a gangster out of a picture book."  
"And you like some business douchebag. You even removed the piercing? Did Oyabun* speak to you again?", Aomine asked and lazily blew out the smoke out of his lungs.  
"Nothing that should matter to you. But you better don't anger him again. He's pretty pissed at you for blowing up that deal last week", Kise snorted und fixed his tie again, averting the gaze from Aomine's horrible outfit. Since he was in charge of all the 'work' as a representative for their company, he worked a lot with big people of other financial groups and firms and therefore had to dress appropriately. In contrast Aomine dealt with all underlings' groups and was given the administration of the huge drug and prostitution 'department'. Kise was just happy that he didn't have to deal with the shatei**. . .  
But Aomine clothing was definitely questionable . . . As if he didn't care if anyone would see that he was a criminal, he wore his shirt open to his chest, showing all his brightly colored tattoos. His collar was popped up and the heavy black jacket wasn't really making anything better, besides his black boots weren't even laced properly.  
"Ah, that. Wasn't my fault. The Chinese people are not trustworthy and I told Oyabun that. But he didn't want to listen", Aomine shrugged helplessly the shoulders. "Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you. We have a huge party today. Some of the kyodais want to celebrate their success in the human trafficking market . . .I think our other branch will be coming, too."  
"Ew . . .And you think I would attend that? They just want to show off with their little sex slaves and bang some innocent girls", Kise replied, slightly disgusted and frowning.  
"Eh? You not gonna take the opportunity to get laid with a beautiful, young lady?", Aomine grinned and snipped his cigarette butt out of the window slit. "You a faggot or what?"  
"Did you get your brain amputated today? Or do cigarettes trigger your stupidity that much?", Kise replied calmly and stared out of the black window, chin propped on this hand.  
"Oi~ Don't get so cocky over a little joke", Aomine scowled and crossed his arms again.  
"We're here. Stay in the car. Oyabun said to accompany you later, so just wait here. My meeting should be over in an hour. And don't make any nonsense, because you're bored", Kise ordered the bluenett and got out of the car, striding towards the office entry. "Yes, dad", Aomine grinned, but shook his head. Kise was a good guy, working hard to please their Oyabun and loading himself with complicated work, which Aomine's mind couldn't wrap around. No wonder he surpassed every other guy fighting for the place as wakagashira***. Aomine liked his job and didn't even consider competing with other people for a more powerful position. He was more than busy with all his shatei and gangster newbie groups that he was thankful for every free minute he could spare. Bored he flipped his phone open and noticed that he had two messages from Murasakibara. Both were about some brands of candy the purple haired wanted him to fetch. Yeah, because he would go into a grocery store and buy snacks . . . Annoyed he replied a simple "Fuck you" and shoved the phone back into his pocket, before he quickly fetched it again und wrote another SMS.  
Two minutes later he left the car cautiously – if Kise saw him he would be so dead – and entered a nearby grocery store to get the amount of candy Murasakibara asked for. Murasakibara was his adviser and the current wakagashira of a befriended Oyanbun. Even if you didn't expect the purple haired giant to be any effective as a member of their clan, Murasakibara was one of the best men they got in there.  
He was so absorbed in his thoughts, searching through the shelves of the market for the many-colored bags of candy, that he didn't even noticed the two Chinese speaking business men, entering the grocery store and scanning it thoroughly. Aomine's search stopped abruptly, while his whole body tensed . . .Something was wrong.  
The store was awfully quiet and he could hear the flicker of the neon lights over him slightly. Carefully he glanced to his sides and reached for his gun in his holster that was wrapped around his shoulder. But before he could free his weapon gun shots suddenly echoed through the store. Deafening and destroying everything that was in their way the bullets crashed through the shelves missing Aomine's head just a few centimeters. Cursing he threw himself on the floor, his gun now ready in his hands as he crawled behind an intact shelf. Although he didn't break a sweat his heart was trashing against his ribs from the adrenalin rush pulsing through his veins. He loved how clear his mind became, when the adrenalin shot in. The two Chinese men were shouting at the scared costumers of the store, who were lying on the floor whimpering and crying. They even threatened a little kid, which was sobbing quietly next to its mom. Aomine brought himself in a sitting position and took a few breaths to fill his lungs with air before he broke out from his shelter, standing and aiming for the heads of the two Chinese business men. Another two shots rippled the air of the little store and the Chinese lay on the floor.  
One of them motionless, the other one screeching with pain as Aomine had missed his head but shot in his carotid, which was spurting little fountains of blood on the floor.  
Suddenly silence settled in the grocery store again. Almost twenty pairs of shock wide eyes were looking at him, as if they feared he might shot them next. Hell, even three kids were sobbing now, clinging to their parents as Aomine slowly approached the store manager with his hands in the air. It was awful that they had to see his monstrous side, his perfect killer alter ego but the Chinese men would have shot one costumer after another if they wouldn't have found Aomine, their actual target. After he cleaned his gun, he threw it at the guy behind the counter. "These two were about to rob the store. You shot them in self defense. You're a hero, you hear me. No word about me being here", he hissed and dropped a couple of notes on the counter, before he left the store with an armful of candy, leaving the scared and shocked citizens behind him.

"Wow . . .I'm speechless. How do you even get in trouble when you go shopping?", Kise asked sighing and leaning against the car. Apparently his meeting was long over, because he had his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants and he kinda looked exhausted.  
"Get in the car, before the police arrive or I murder you on street."  
Aomine didn't object this time and practically jumped into the car, before he lit another cigarette and giving the driver the address for the location they were meeting the gangster squads.  
"Like I said. It's not my fault that these Chinese clans are not trustworthy. They're probably pissed at me for shooting their boss", he grinned as Kise was making himself comfortable in his seat.  
"Yeah . . .Don't bother me with that and clear your shit with Murasakibara out. I don't want to get involved in your rivalries with the Chinese mafia. My migraine is killing me thanks to those business men that met up with me", Kise said and massaged his temples.  
"You sure need some stress relief. If you know what I mean . . .You really should go to that party with me. Besides Oyabun would want to see you there as you are his new favorite boy", Aomine replied with another smug grin and blew the smoke of his cigarette in Kise's direction. Golden eyes glared daggers at him. "Fine. If you shut your mouth for ten minutes and stop your fidgeting."

"Oii~ Kagami! We need to get ready soon. How about getting out of there and stop fucking around?", a black haired yelled and cleaned his glasses with the hem of his shirt. There was no immediate answer right away, but shortly after a lightblue haired slender man opened the door.  
"Kagami-sama says that he will be ready soon. Please wait a bit longer for him to get ready."  
Hyuuga was always amazed how monotone and formal the boy was talking to him, but just shrugged his shoulders and slumped into a nearby chair. Appraisingly he observed the young man, which was standing there and guarding the door. He never realized the silvery tattoo around his neck, nearly looking like a collar put on him, which was showing now because his collar was a little messy. Like his hair . . .  
Oh dear Lord. Hyuuga didn't want to think about what the two of them were doing in that room together. Ten minutes later after watching Kuroko, who never even once broke posture and was still standing there with hands clasped behind his back, Kagami left the room in an expensive looking suit. "Finally!", Hyuuga sighed and stood up and checked his watch.  
"We gotta go! Now . . .Or else we'll be late to the party. You sure you want to bring him?"  
"He's coming with me. He's my shield, so don't ever ask questions like that again", Kagami rumbled deeply and glared at Hyuga, who was lifting an eyebrow. "Yeah . . .Nevermind. Let's go", he replied and waved them to the exit of the building, where a car was standing to bring them to the party location.

„Could you please behave this time? I don't want to drag your ass out of some dumpster or back alley with vomit all over you . . .again", Kise sighed and gave Aomine a warning glance.  
„And could YOU get your head out of your ass and have some fun time tonight? Last time I saw you smiling . . .oh wait! Yeah, I've never seen you smile in my whole life. So, enjoy the free drinks and lapdances tonight", Aomine grinned back and was already in hunt-and-fuck mode.  
Kise shaked his head slightly and gave the two heavy bouncers that guarded the back door of the club a black business card. Oyabun had rented the whole brothel for their meeting so that no outsiders would get a clue of their 'business'. It was fairly dark inside the building as the blonde male strutted through the entrance with Aomine behind him. Sighing he shoved his free hand in his pocket while the other one held his suit jacket over his shoulder. He hated those meetings in this club . . .Why couldn't they just meet at a normal place. But nooo ~ It obviously was more 'gangter' to meet at a brothel.

Please . . .Someone had to save him.

Not that the club was not appealing. The dim lighting in red and purple gave the whole room an erotic atmosphere and the expensive looking interior was pretty luxurios. From the bar, to the seat groups with tables and the stages was the brothel dominated by the colours black and white. Hell even the strippers' poles were made from black titanium. But it was really cramped and noisy inside. . .The whole 'department' had shown up and their eastern branch was there, too. Loud whistles and shouts echoed though the club, mixed with the heavy slow bass music that was playing in the background. The shatei groups seemed to already have their fun with the strippers and he saw the tables with huge amounts of empty and full glasses with liquor. The higher ups were obviously seated in more private booths, shieled from judging eyes with blackened glass.  
God, that was going to be a long night.  
Especially after that awful meeting with the shatei groups that acted under Aomine. They messed plenty of the deals with the Chinese and Korean mafia up in the last months so the mood was more than aggressive. Even the kyodais were uncontrolled and there was a huge brawl in the meeting room, which luckily was solved with Aomine wrestling the two kyodais brutally down.

Hesitating Kise seated himself on one of the deep red velvet seat groups, which was plushy like a couch but arranged in a semicircle. Lackadaisical he looked up at the girl which was dancing slowly right at their table and winding herself around the pole with nothing on her except some murderous looking high heels. „Hey if girls are not your thing they have male strippers as well", Aomine teased him as he slumped next to him, a girl already half sprawled on his lap.  
„I thought gays are your speciality?", Kise grinned back.  
„Well, I don't care as long as their willing and I can fuck them", Aomine shrugged and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke in the direction of the stripper's face that leaned against Aomines shoulders and rubbed her crotch in his leg. Aomine didn't seem to mind that fact but obviously enjoyed the female attention he got from the strippers all around them. Which was no wonder because Aomine was one of the best looking guys here.  
Broad and tall, muscular build, dressed like some fucking douchebag with his open black shirt –at least he wore appropriate suit trousers and shiny black shoes - showing his yakuza tattoos more than blatantly and the bandage around his torso that he still wore due to an accident two weeks ago. But it wasn't just his appearance that let the woman – and men – melt in Aomine's presence. He had charisma and could be really charming, emitting a strong aura of superiority and control with something dark luring underneath the surface. Sighing Kise shaked his head at those thoughts about Aomine before he let his gaze wander through the room, spotting some guys of the other branch. One of them stood out pretty starkly with his red and black hair and the tattoo that crawled up his collar to his neck. A smaller and slender looking guy stood in his shadow and seemed to follow him with every step he took.

But before Kise could analyze the members of their other branch more accurately his attention fixed on the stage in the the dark room which was now lighted even more dim than before. In the middle of the shiny black stage stand one of the shatei gashira with two underlings clapping his hands and reaching for a microphone.  
"My dear gentlemen . . . and ladies of course! I proudly present to you our latest purchases and fine goods, soon to be sold but here for our entertainment only tonight. Beware some are . . .not trained properly yet", he announced proudly and snickered at the last bit, as he snipped his fingers and let a row of young men and woman appear on the stage. Loud whistles came from the other seat groups but Kise just closed his eyes for a second, disgust boiling in his guts. But to not cause suspicion among the others he gathered himself, slowly looking up again. Four young men and two women stood on the podium, nude except small collars around their necks. Next to him Aomine was clapping lazily, scanning the bodies with unconcealed hunger. Kise hated the whole human trafficking business as much as their Oyabun, but the yakuza was weakening these present days. They could not afford to avert from such a profit-laden business even if it was dirty work. "So . . .how about this little cutie over here. His name is Sakurai. Nice and tight because of less usage", the announcer grinned and turned the shaking brown haired guy around to smack him on the butt.  
Aomine immediately raised his hand, which was too much for Kise. With a hand pressed to his mouth he stood and half stomped half fled out of the smoke filled, dusty room. God, this was even more horrifying than he imagined. He would not have gone here if he had known that there would be an auction for the sex slaves. Out of breath he settled in a dim lit side corridor that probably leads to the brothel rooms upstairs. Choking he loosened his tie a bit and pushed his slightly sweaty hair out of his forehead. Hastily he grabbed his mobile phone out of his pocket and stared at it . . .He should not do that.  
After he dialed the number a sleepy voice resounded through the speaker.  
"Kise? Is everything alright? Are you in danger?"  
With every question the voice on the receiving end seemed to awaken and Kise could hear rising panic. His chest tightened with the need to answer, to clarify that he was okay and well . . .  
"Hey? Who are you talking to?" Shit. With a snap Kise's phone closed abruptly, ending the call and the blonde haired looked up, at the person who had caught him phoning.

_

so :) hope you liked the first chapter and be ready for some lemon action next time :3

although I'm not saying which pairing it will be :D *surpriseee* XD

Please be easy on me with the grammar etc. Q_Q I'm trying so hard but I know there are mistakes D:

Leave some comments with critic and ideas to tell me what you like and what you hate ;)

xoxo Orihimex3


End file.
